Postgame A39
Week 39: Tomb of Horrors, Part 1 (Day 289) When we left off... This small chamber is empty of scent, stain, or decor. Only the dense layer of dust reveals the uncounted years since any moved through this chamber since the present. (See the attached map) The first brave adventurers set off into Armok’s Tomb/Vault. Notake Kanderu the kobald, was immediately crushed to death by a collapsing ceiling that he literally face-checked, with the help of the strong-armed Geo (Room 1). Room 2’s lethality was curbed by the gnome, Cogsworth - but no further ingress was found. ' ' Room 3 presented a variety of mosaics, as well as a cryptic message worked into the floor. Shoe, the koala of neutrality (on average) discovered a trapped box (Item 4), that twice sent Geo plummeting into a spiked pit. The arch and demon mouth at the south of room three went mostly unexamined. A number of other pit traps were located and opened. ' ' After chipping away at the painting of a monster behind a door (Item 3A), the party uncovered Room 8, and its mutant-four armed gargoyle inhabitant. Though the elf Jasmiras was able to eventually pummel it with magic, the gargoyle tore Shoe into fine pieces. The gargoyle left behind a collar with ten gems set in it, and a hidden message inside. ' ' Haitch, the simian replacement for Shoe, navigated a perilous hallway of traps (9 A-G) and secret doors. Jasmiras navigated a significantly less perilous set of rooms. ' ' The long hallway (Room 10) contained a number of colored circles held at various positions by different paintings of creatures, none of which moved or gave even the slightest impression that they would later come to life and rain holy hell on anyone who didn’t leave them a generous offering. ' ' Room 11 contained a three armed gargoyle, of the not moving variety, with outstretched hands. Two doors (Item 12) were found to be trapped, and left unopened. An arch (10A) was left unexamined. Two crawl ways behind colored circles were found, and one was taken into room 13 - where three chests were found. One was opened, and a magic ring found. The other two, and a hidden plug in the floor, are yet uninvestigated. ' ' Around town... Lanthir sent message to Frostholm, that the contents of Tumbleshanks are all dead or missing; though not by their hand. The elves whom were sieging the ill fated dwarf fortress noted no movement for a number of days, so they cautiously advanced. They reported a gruesome scene inside, full of noxious gasses and dwarf bodies. The elves placed the six corpses that they located into coffins, and delivered them to the border of Frostholm. Ooho Redquarrier’s body was not amongst those placed to rest. Heat Hill has announced that they will be closing their doors three weeks ahead of the World’s Faire, so that they can set up their grand (and mysterious) exhibit. Other nation’s teams of exhibitors will be allowed entry one week in advance, but they don’t want to let anyone leave during this period, because it will totally ruin the surprise for the general public. Lady Lissan has Grimwalt in a frenzy of wedding planning, involving experts from many nations in the preparation of the day's festivities. One aspect that even the most inquisitive rumor-mongers haven’t been able to divine, though - is the cake topper. Lady Lissan says she has something special planned, and that it’s “out of this world”.